Tommy's Surprise
by LycoX
Summary: Tommy's in for a Hell of a surprise after coming to his latest fling's place.
1. Chapter 1

**Tommy's Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: Set in season 1 thanks to a random thing that came to mind when Tommy's telling Laurel about the girl who's place he'd been too before while they are at dinner.**

* * *

Tommy had to admit that the place he had just came into that his fling lived in was nice but also… A bit familiar for some reason that he couldn't quite figure out. Until he saw a pictured frame on a wall featuring a man of the cloth. "Huh..."

"Starting to remember when you were here last?" Came the soft voice of his fling for the night.

He spun around to stare at the lovely vision of a Japanese Redhead in a killer dress leaning against a wall. "Y-Yeah. Don't think this has ever happened to me before and it feels kinda unsettling now that I think about it." Tommy told her with a frown.

"That you can remember anyway and I promise, that second part wasn't my intention. Also, in case you already forgot? My name's Megan." She told him with no trace of malice or sarcasm in her voice.

But he would wince anyway. "Maybe I should go." He said a little awkwardly.

"Mommy? What's going on?" Came a sleepy voice that made Tommy freeze up.

Causing the same to happen to Megan as well since she hadn't planned for this to happen when all she had intended on doing was telling him about a little surprise he gave her. Having already seen to it that the sitter left moments before they arrived. A young girl rubbing at her eyes in a sleepy manner appeared near Megan and Tommy couldn't help but gape in shock at the sight of the little girl. Who strangely reminded him of himself at that age much to his mild alarm. Tommy watched as Megan knelt down carefully in front of her little girl with a smile on her lips. "Nothing to worry about, sweetheart, just having a friend over right now."

"Oh." Said the little girl as she turned to Tommy.

"Hi, I'm Becky."

"T-Tommy. You… You sure you should be talkin' to me? I am a stranger after all."

Little Becky only looked at him. "But you're a friend of mommy's, so you can't be a stranger then."

Tommy was about to respond to that but stopped short with his mouth open as he realized the little girl had something of a point. The sight making Megan hide a grin in her little girl's hair. "You… You have a good point." Admitted the man finally.

Causing the little girl to grin proudly at him. "Grandpa always says its better to have a point then no point at all. 'Specially for a pencil."

"I can totally see that." Tommy replied while swallowing thickly.

This little girl reminded him so much of himself despite her half Japanese features that it was mind boggling and damned scary. "Sweetie, why don't you go back to your room and I'll be in to tuck you in here a few, okay?"

"Okay! Bye Mr. Tommy!"

"Bye Becky." He told her quietly as she walked off.

The two watched in silence as the little girl went to her room before Megan stood up and looked at Tommy and his unreadable expression and winced. "Now I know what you're thinking..." Began the woman a bit nervously.

"Do you? Cause I'm not sure if you really do. Because that little girl looks a lot like me and I know that's not possible!" He told her firmly while trying not to raise his voice to frighten little Becky.

Megan winced. "Yeah, well, its not like I was expecting it to happen either you know! We both clearly remember the protection you had on that night." The mother told him firmly.

He let out a breath. "Yeah… Jesus… They seriously need to learn how to prevent tears more effectively." Grumbled the Merlyn Scion unhappily as he ran a hand through his hair.

"While I agree, I don't regret becoming pregnant with her and keeping her as she helped make my life be so much better. And if you're wondering, this was NOT how I planned on you finding out. I was actually going to ease you into it after getting here but well, she happened."

Tommy had to agree on that! "Yeah… Yeah she did. And uhh… Did you name her after my mom?" Wondered the Merlyn Scion.

Being unsure if he should be bothered by that or not. "No, actually named her after my Aunt who lost her fight against cancer."

"Oh. Sorry."

"No worries, I understand the concern."

Blowing out a heavy breath, Tommy slumped against a wall and looked at the mother of his child. "So, what do you want? Money for her? Money to keep quiet about this?"

A look of disgust flashed across her face. "Of course not. I could care less about the money, Merlyn. But what I do care about is my little girl having her father in her life, something I'm sure you can understand pretty well where your mom is concerned."

He flinched at that reminder but knew she had a point. "I'm… I'm not exactly a role model for a kid you know." Of course, all he had to do was take a look at his dad and then do the exact opposite of how the man had been towards him ever since his mom's death and then return from wherever the Hell he went.

"I know, believe me, I know. But regardless, she needs her father in her life."

Things were quiet between the two for a short time until he let out a shaky breath. "I… I need to think about this." He finally said.

A nod came his way from the mother of his child. "Take whatever time you need." Megan told him kindly.

Perfectly understanding the need to do that. He absently nodded and left the apartment without a further word. Leaving her to sigh before going to tuck her little girl in for the night.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: The reactions for the first chapter were unexpectedly great! And as always, I own nothing but what you see here! Now, let's roll on!**

* * *

When Tommy showed up at her place, Laurel instantly saw the look on his face and knew without a doubt that the dinner they were going to go too was cancelled. As that look told her he was seriously bothered about something. Laurel hoped it didn't have anything to do with his dad since she knew things between them wasn't the greatest. Hadn't been so for years either at that and didn't look to be changing anytime soon unfortunately. She moved to the side to allow him to come in without a word and quietly closed the door before turning to follow him into her living room. Where he stood, still as a statue. "Tommy?" She asked in concern while coming up in front of him.

Her voice seemed to startle him as he looked at her. "Is everything okay?" There hadn't been any calls her way about anyone she knew being in the hospital so it couldn't be that.

Or at least she hoped anyway. A chuckle escaped Tommy, one that had little mirth to it as he rubbed on his head. "I… I really don't know, Laurel. I really don't." He finally said with a shake of the head and sat down heavily on her couch.

Laurel instantly joined him and placed a hand on his arm with a look of concern on her face. "Did you and your dad get into it?"

"No, I wish, that woulda been easier then this." Came the saddened response.

Sure, he had at least two days to deal with this bombshell but damn if it hadn't gotten any easier on him where Becky was concerned! His words making Laurel even more concerned. "What happened? You know you can tell me. I won't judge. I promise."

Tommy stared at her for a moment, grateful for her support. "Alright… Here goes… A few nights ago, I met a girl, and things started to progress along certain means if you know what I mean." Started the Merlyn Scion with a joke at the end.

"No, you're too subtle." Joked back Laurel with a smile and making him smile as well for a moment before sobering up.

"Well… Once we got to her place, I realized I'd been there before. Just didn't remember cause it'd been a long time since then. Like 6 years ago long time, you know?" Continued Tommy a bit nervoulsy.

Laurel squeezed his arm to provide some form of comfort for her friend as it was clear it was seriously needed. "I was gonna leave too, cause it got a little awkward for me after I realized I'd been there before. But… But something happened."

"Like what?"

"Her kid showed up… Her, her adorable, sleepy little girl who's got some wit to her." He said with a small smile as he thought about that little girl.

And how she had practically owned him that night with her words. Never before had Laurel seen Tommy act like this about some kid that wasn't Thea and it surprised her greatly. She watched as Tommy stared at seemingly nothing as he played with his fingers absent mindedly, a suspicion began to dawn on her about where this was possibly going. "Becky, that's the little girl's name." He told her as he looked at her.

"And while I could get a test done, I don't need it, cause I know… I know just by lookin' at her that she's mine! Which is, is crazy! But there it is." Finished the Merlyn Scion somewhat sadly and with a chuckle.

Laurel's eyes widened in shock at this bombshell. But given how much Tommy slept around, it was a given something like this would happen! Any thoughts of it happening with Ollie she pushed away as far as she could. As THAT was not a path she wanted to go down right now. "Her mom, she was, she was gonna tell me about her that night. But Becky… Becky threw that plan out the window."

Things were quiet for a bit until Laurel broke the silence. "So, what are you going to do? Judging by the fact you said her mother was going to tell you until Becky changed that unintentionally, she doesn't seem like she wants you to know and then not allow you any contact."

"I don't know, to be honest… She doesn't want money in any way, just that she wants me to be in Becky's life since a kid needs their father. Said I could take the time I needed to think and deal with all this." He replied while blowing out a heavy breath.

"Well… While its kinda hard to imagine you as a father, I think you would be good at it since I'm sure you'd do the exact opposite of your dad."

He scoffed at that. "Damn right I would." Tommy declared adamantly.

No kid needed a father who was a cold asshole. And the last thing he wanted to be was that. Tommy then looked at the girl he has come to care a lot about. "Thank you, Laurel, I'm glad I had you to talk about this."

"Anytime, Tommy, anytime." Replied the Lawyer sincerely.

The two shared a hug and as they did so, Tommy made the decision to go and see his little girl very soon. "So, since dinner's kinda gone out the window, you wanna order in?" He asked curiously, deciding to put things on a less serious note.

Laurel, seeing what he was attempting to do, allowed it since she figured he needed it and smiled. "Sure, Pizza?"

"Sounds good."

Smiling again, she went to go and make the call and a little while after Tommy left her place, he found himself in a toy store and decided to buy a little bear for Becky that he thought she would like. Only to end up using some cash he thankfully had in his wallet since for whatever reason, his card had been declined and in need of being taken. Which alarmed him considerably until he had a rather unpleasant conversation with both his accountant and his father the next day.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I don't know how many chapters this might be since my original goal was to just make this be a one-shot only. But we'll see where things go! R and R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: Apologies on the delay for this! Now let's roll on!**

* * *

To say that Tommy Merlyn was unhappy would be an understatement. Downright furious would be a more apt description of the Merlyn Scion after having a lovely talk with his dad. Who in his 'wisdom' had decided to cut him from his access to his trust fund in an attempt to make him grow up. The fact he had a grand daughter hadn't swayed him on turning it back on as the man felt this bit of news would prove to be an additional lesson for his son to learn when it came to growing up. Not even bothering to ask what the child's name is or anything. Laurel's support of him in this, as she had in his revelation of being a father had been a Godsend. Along with her firm belief that he would be able to handle this new obstacle in his path pretty well. Especially with her helping him out but did warn him it wouldn't necessarily be easy. Idly making him wonder if he should ask Ollie for tips about living with no money for 5 years but figured his best friend wouldn't like being asked that sort of thing. Thinking it would more then likely bring back memories Ollie probably didn't want to think on. The second Godsend of sorts would be when he went to go and visit little Becky, bringing along that little bear he'd bought the night before for her.

"REALLY!? THIS IS FOR ME!?" Screamed out the little girl in surprise.

As it was a really nice teddy bear! Unaware her mother wasn't too thrilled with the clearly expensive gift while Tommy was more then aware judging by his wince. "Yep, saw it and thought it was the perfect gift for ya." Declared Tommy with a smile on his face.

Glad his little girl was happy with the bear. Even so much as giving him a hug before running off to introduce her new friend to other her friends on the shelves in her room! "That looked really expensive." Noted Megan in disapproval.

Causing him to look away from where his little girl had been to stare at the disapproving mother of his child. "Ah, only 40 bucks." Tommy told her with a small shrug.

"40!? Don't you think that's a little much? Even for someone who's rich!?"

Tommy looked at her for a moment. "Uhh, no? I mean, if it'd been 150 that woulda probably been a little much. Cause then you're more then likely gettin' ripped off in some way. Like that one time at The Rex when they had that supply shortage." He told her while frowning over his memory of that experience at The Rex.

As they had tried selling bad tasting Alcohol in hopes no one would necessarily notice they were having a supply problem. What no one knew aside from the owner of that club is that Tommy had personally ensured they had a far more superior supplier from then on as that just hadn't been right! _Good thing that was a one and done deal or there would be trouble with that thanks to dear old dad._ Thought the Merlyn Scion with a frown.

"Still, 40 seems a bit much."

Megan was too used to spending money in limited amounts as every bit they had had to be used carefully. "I get you're concerned, but I'm happy I spent it on her, okay? Besides, probably the last big purchase I'll be able to make like that for a long time to come anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"My dad decided to cut me off from my trust fund in order to make me grow up. Didn't even seem to give a crap about the fact I'm a dad myself now. Thought it would deepen the lesson he's tryin' to make with me." Informed Tommy a bit bitterly.

"I'm, I'm sorry that happened. And welcome to the real world by the way."

"Wow, kind but a dash of mean to go with it. Harsh."

Megan grinned at him. "Hey, I'm not one of your random floozies who'll sweet talk you, alright? I'm the mother of your child and that means being more willing to be honest with you about things." She told him in a no nonsense tone of voice.

When put like that, Tommy realized she had a point and was glad things wasn't being sugar coated as otherwise, it wouldn't help him grow any. Even if he did still hate the idea of that somewhat. "Right, I'll… I'll keep that in mind." He told her a bit dryly.

"And uhh… Is there a time frame on when we can tell Becky I'm her dad?"

"I take it you made your mind up then?"

He shrugged. "Some convincing on a friend's part and my dad deciding to do what he did has made me come to the conclusion that she should know. Though I will never be a huge ass to her like my dad's been to me." Declared the newbie father firmly.

As no kid should be subjected to that. Megan however looked a bit unconvinced. "I'm not sure about this, Tommy..."

"I get that, I promise, but I've missed out on so much already with Becky and I want to start makin' up for that now. As her father with her knowin'. Yeah, I've barely got any money but so what as I'm sure she'll care less about that." Tommy told her with something akin to a pleading look in his eyes.

"You're sure about this? Cause once you open the door, there's no going back." Warned the mother of his child seriously.

"As sure I as am of the fact I slept with my best friend's ex and got feelings for her despite the fact I shouldn't have while we believed he was dead."

Yeah, that didn't really convince her any and it showed on her face. "Right, bad answer. But yes, I am very sure about this. More sure then I've ever been about anything as serious as this."

Seeing that he was strong in his belief about things, Megan decided that all she could do was hope for the best and let out a breath. "Becky! Could you come back to mommy and her friend for a minute!?" Called out Megan.

And it didn't take long for the little girl to show up with something of an unhappy look on her face! "You interrupted the tea party mommy!" Pouted the little girl and making Tommy's heart swell at the sight.

Megan knelt down next to her little girl with an apologetic smile on her lips. "Aww, I'm sorry sweetheart, but you can get back to that in a minute. I promise."

Deciding that her mommy was being honest and stuff, Becky's pout lessened some. "Now, you know how I told you that your dad was a super busy person around the world?"

"Yeah. And that it was why you couldn't tells him 'bout me."

 _Well, there's one way to spin things about me._ Thought Tommy to himself.

A nod came from the mother of his child. "You know how Mr. Tommy bought you that bear?"

"Yeah? A great bear too, Mr. Tommy!"

"I'm glad for that kiddo. Hope he'll be a good friend for a long time to come!"

"Well, he's also your daddy too. He just didn't know that until I told him last night when I saw him."

Becky's eyes had gone impossibly wide at what she'd been told by her momma about Mr. Tommy. Making the Merlyn Scion a bit worried about how she was gonna handle this. Something Megan herself was worried about for that matter as well. The little girl turned to stare at Mr. Tommy. "You're, you're really my daddy?" Questioned little Becky and it made the man want to tear up over how innocently the question had been.

Kneeling down in front of her, he could only smile. "Yep, I sure am. Was just as surprised as you are! Is… Is that okay?" Tommy asked nervously.

He didn't have long to wait for his answer as a loud excited squeal escaped the girl and she hugged him. Hugging his neck tightly as he hugged her back with his eyes beginning to tear up. Megan breathed out a sigh of relief over how her little girl was handling the whole thing. Glad that she hadn't wasted time in drawing out the big news. Becky then pulled back to stare at her new found daddy with a determined expression on her face. One Megan was more then familiar with! "Now you HAVE to come join the tea party with me, daddy!" Declared the girl and making Megan laugh over the reaction Tommy had to that!

"Uhh… I, I haven't done something like that since my best friend's sister was your age. And uhh, I think there's an age limit to that kind of thing, you know?"

"Momm's your age and does it all the time when she can. Even Mrs. Jenny with the cats does it and she's older then you AND mommy both!" Countered the little girl as she started to tug on him as forcefully as she could to make him come with her!

Tommy shot Megan a helpless look but she merely laughed at him, causing him to sigh. "Well, I am over due so lead the way kiddo."

"Yay!"

That happy cheer made Tommy decide that he would happily do any tea party his little girl wanted no matter what.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Rushed with the reveal? Probably, but I think it works. I'll probably do up one more chapter before marking it as complete. R and R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: I know some of you may be displeased in the manner of how I've decided to end this. But due to a lack of interest in it, I've decided its for the best I do it this way. Who knows, maybe I'll return to this to flesh out stuff. Many thanks to those who've supported this story!**

* * *

 **11 Years Later**

"Whoo! Happy 16th birthday, Becky!" Came a chorus of call outs from her huge family in the park to one Rebecca 'Becky' Tanada-Merlyn.

Having chosen to add the Merlyn name to her's since she is a Merlyn and all that good fun stuff. A lot had happened in the 11 years following Tommy learning he was a father. Some of it good, some of it bad, some of it fantastic, and some of it truly horrifying. Starling City was now even known as Star City, something that had occurred during Oliver's 4th year back from the Island in an attempt to try and save the city from completely dying out. Time and fatherhood had greatly matured Tommy Merlyn over the years into an excellent man. Something that tended to make him the butt of jokes from time to time by those who knew what he was like before Oliver's supposed first death and his learning he's a father. Sometime after finding out that Tommy's a father, Laurel had gotten it into her head that perhaps he needed to focus all his time on being with Becky instead of pursuing something with her. And no matter the amount of persuasion tried by Tommy or even Megan, the Lawyer stubbornly refused to budge on it.

Firmly believing it was the right thing to do and ironically enough, keeping Tommy and Oliver from having a Laurel related issue once the new father found out about his best friend being the Hood. His issues over that would quickly go out the window sometime later when little Becky would end up kidnapped by a group looking to make a buck off the Merlyns and it would be how Oliver would end up finding out his best friend's a father. Making him put an extra hurting on the jackasses who thought it'd be a good idea to kidnap his little Niece. And all things considered, his extra hurting was light compared to what Malcolm had wanted to do to the kidnappers. As nobody kidnapped a member of his family and lived to tell of it! Those guys certainly didn't last long in prison either thanks to a few mechinations of the man's and despite the fact his grand daughter lived near the Glades, it didn't keep him from trying to kill off the Glades area. Thankfully, Megan and Becky were safe from the Markov Device since their area hadn't been hit by it thanks to only one of them being put into use.

Laurel would later admit that her stubborn headed decision had been done partially out of a few (irrational thinking at that) fears. Such as him possibly breaking her heart much like Ollie had done but worse, or deciding his being a father was more important then a new relationship. There may or may not have been some secret drinking she'd been doing too when she came up with the whole thing. As her dad wasn't the only one struggling with the fact Ollie was back but Sara wasn't and all the issues that still had for the Lawyer. Drinking that finally got out of hand during Oliver's second year back and saw her losing her job and hitting rock bottom before getting better. She'd have a few regrets but the fact Tommy and little Becky had developed such a strong bond while she'd been in her own personal Hell made her incredibly happy. His relationship with Megan was also doing pretty great in the friends area which was a good thing as it made for easier times instead of stressful ones. Laurel later would be pretty much responsible for the bright idea of introducing Megan to Cisco Ramon and giving Becky one cool Uncle!

And because kids tend to have a different view of things when young, not to mention more wisdom then most adults, Becky would be the one to point out to Thea that anything Mr. Slade told her was probably a lie. And even if it wasn't, why be a dummy and let him have a win since he's clearly upset with Uncle Ollie? The logic in that helped seal the deal and both Oliver and Moira would be forever thankful to the girl for managing to get through to Thea in a way they couldn't. And with a more united front, along with Tommy along for the ride, the Queens would be able to keep everthing much to Isabel and Slade's immense ire. And with Moira achieving the victory to become Mayor, an idea Tommy had would see QC and his own company form into one after Slade's 'meanie-poo headed' Siege was over with. One known as Queen Industries and with Tommy helping in upper management, this made things much easier on Oliver when it came to his secondary life.

Becky would also be instrumental in helping Thea not to make a big mistake in dumping Roy, which would lead to her figuring out a certain secret of her brother's and giving him a black eye for lying to her and getting Roy to do it. She'd even guilt trip her brother into teaching her and Sin how to better protect themselves, something Sara was all for and would even have a hand in whenever she came through. Megan however, would find out Oliver's secret and the fact Tommy knows rather accidentally thanks to some slippery ice during his third year back. A year that was thankfully a bit on the quiet side despite some trouble Malcolm Merlyn stirred up and lost a hand over before finding himself in prison. Not to mention Oliver having the unfortunate pleasure of meeting Carrie 'Cupid' Cutter and having to deal with her unwanted advances on him. Something Thea, Sin, Laurel, Tommy, Megan, Sara, Dig, and Nyssa all found amusing. At least until she thought kidnapping Becky was a good idea anyway and soon found herself a guest of ARGUS' hospital beds. Moira would tsk over the whole thing and make a remark about lessons learned where disturbed people like Carrie were concerned.

One of Malcolm's actions had been the death of Quentin Lance, and unintentionally creating himself a new enemy in the form of Laurel Lance as she began her journey to becoming a vigilante herself known as Black Canary as he'd later find out once a faction known as HIVE broke him out to make use of him. A journey that would take some time to complete but would be well worth it for her in the end. And despite a run in or two Becky would have with our fair heroes while they were suited up, she'd never find out their identities since they all could agree it was for the best if she didn't know for her own safety. This view would be shared by quite a few as new friends were made along the way and some were lost like Felicity. Who by the 4th year of Oliver's return, had been heavily involved with a guy by the name of Billy Malone until his unfortunate entry into a coma thanks to a bit of manipulation on the part of a man known as Prometheus. This blow would see her dive deep into waters she ordinarily wouldn't have gone and anything Becky said to her went in one ear and out the other since the Blonde IT girl refused to listen to common sense. Culminating in her ending up in an ARGUS prison for acts of Cyber Terrorism with a group known as HELIX.

Oliver's time with one Susan Williams really wasn't one little Becky approved of much to everyone else's amusement while Laurel had begun something with new member Rory Williams. Finding him to be someone she liked being around quite a bit and her presence would help him out in dealing with being the only living person from Havenrock left. Even going with him on his journey to get his suit working again. Becky would even have this to say about her Uncle Ollie's relationship with the Mean Dragon Lady known as Susan Williams, 'Jeez, Uncle O! Even Helena was better for you and she was a bad person!'

Needless to say, Thea fully supported her honorary Niece's views much to Oliver's annoyance as Tommy's secret relationship with one Linda Park began to come to light much to everyone's surprise. And much to Susan's annoyance, Becky liked the Sports Reporter way more then her! And because of certain team influences, Evelyn wouldn't go off the rails and join up with Prometheus and the man also wouldn't be able to make Lian Yu go kaboom thanks to some help from Team Flash. Funnily enough, a drunken trip to Vegas for Oliver and Tina 'Lady Blackhawk' Boland would see the two get married while there about two years after dealing with Prometheus. Making the two the butt of quite a few jokes, jokes even Becky added on too much to Oliver's annoyance. And though they hadn't intended for it to happen, they would decide to explore things between them and getting a rather cheerful comment from Becky. 'Yay! Gonna get me a little Niece or Nephew to dress up from you two soon!'

As God knows Auntie Zoe and Uncle William refused to play dress up with her! Now that strange looking girl named Lyra would any time she was in the area but that wasn't too often much to the little girl's dislike! "So, how ya feelin', baby girl?" Asked Megan Tanada-Ramon (Something Lisa Snart wasn't too happy about either for that matter) as she pointed the camera at her oldest.

"Happy that I'm 16! Cause now, I can finally get my driver's permit!"

"But I thought you enjoyed riding around with me, Rebecca?" Wondered Walter Steele in fake confusion.

Becky gave him a look. "Well, yeah, but you grimace anytime I play my kind of music and that's kind of a buzz kill." She told him sweetly as the aging Brit and husband of Moira Queen grimaced.

"I'm still quite certain that what you listen too can not possibly be close to music in any form." Walter told her dryly.

And it hadn't been the first time they'd had this argument either! Eye rolls were head while Becky gave him a light glare. "Watch it, Gramps, or I'll switch out all your music for my own."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, she would. She's done it to me more then once." Tommy grumbled sourly.

"Ramon, I owe you an apology since I thought that was you." Called out Harry Wells of Earth-2 towards Cisco.

Who glared at him in return. "I told you so! But nooo! Ol' Harry just wouldn't listen to me!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Can you blame me since you've pulled pranks on me before?" Pranks others had been involved on a time or two much to his annoyance!

"Uhh, yeah, yeah, I can!"

"Now now you two, play nice or I'll put you two in time out." Warned Donna Smoak-Wells.

And boy had THAT been a bizarre occurrence when Felicity's mother and Harry had ended up hitting it off despite their very different backgrounds. "Ooh! Someone's in trouble!" Sing songed Becky with a wide grin on her face.

Her step father stuck his tongue out at her. "Real mature, baby." Megan told him with a shake of the head.

Cisco just grinned back. "I am, what I am, mi amor."

"That makes two of us." Called out Tommy while a heavily pregnant Linda Park-Merlyn just shook her head.

Long used to her husband's antics. Especially when he, Cisco, Rene, Wally, Roy, and Winn decided to have game nights that involved a lot of specialized Alcohol. Specialized Alcohol that had seen Wally end up in another state entirely on more then one occasion much to the amusement and bafflement of some. "Hey Uncle O! I've got a question for ya!" Declared Becky to Oliver.

Who'd let his hair grow out over the years and even a Van Dyke look on his face. Grays could even be seen in his hair too that had sparked Rene to make the remark that they might as well start calling him 'Silver Arrow' much to the big Hoss' annoyance. Rory wisely kept his mouth shut on it but did think it fit. "What's up, kiddo?" Asked the man a bit hoarsely as his throat was still a bit sore from a recent fight he had with a crook as he came over to her.

"I was wondering about somethin'."

"You do tend to have a habit of doing that." Noted the aging archer dryly and getting a look of annoyance from his Niece as Tommy and Megan grinned at the remark.

"Mmm, this is why she has a lifetime ban from Nanda Parbat." Added Nyssa in amusement.

As she'd been taken there once for safety reasons when no where else would work for various reasons. And if it hadn't of been for Sara and Nyssa, Ra's may have very well struck the girl down for her many wonderings as she explored the ancient temple. "Your old man is seriously too grouchy." Grumbled the newly 16 year old.

Sara chuckled. "Amen to that, sister."

"Anyways… Now that I'm 16, can I join?"

Oliver and the others got looks of genuine confusion on their faces. "Join what?" Asked the man.

"You know."

"Afraid I don't."

"If its Lacrosse, that's not happening." Megan declared firmly and gaining an eyeroll from her oldest.

"One day, mom, I'll wear you down. But that's not what I'm talking about."

"Then what are you talking about?" Wondered Oliver.

"If whether or not I can be the newest member of your band of Merrymen in leather and tights."

Years of experience had kept Oliver from visibly reacting to that. "I… I don't have any band of Merrymen, kiddo. Unless you count your dad and the others we know. But we certainly don't wear leather and tights."

Sara snorted. "Just cause you can't pull off the tights doesn't mean no one else can." She said with a grin that only widened at his sour look.

A drunken dare had proved that too! "Anyways! Uncle O, seriously, I know you're the Green Arrow." Declared Becky before things could derail any further.

"Crap." Muttered Laurel Lance-Regan and then blushed when she realized she had said that aloud.

Oliver gave off a fake chuckle. "Aww, its kinda sweet you think that but I'm not that guy. For one, I have bad knees."

The look he got in return told him she didn't buy that. At all. "Oh puh-lease. I've known since I was 10!"

"Seriously?" Questioned Rory in surprise.

"Him saving me in broad daylight? Huge freakin' clue, man!"

"I thought you were unconscious." Grumbled Oliver before realizing what he said and wincing.

"Nope! Faked it so I could get a good look at you. After that, it wasn't hard to piece together who else was who."

John Diggle chuckled. "Smart kid there you two." He said to Tommy and Megan.

"Yeah, she totally gets that from her mother."

"Damn straight."

Oliver just sighed in defeat while Becky smirked victoriously. "So, how about it?"

"Absolutely not." He replied.

"And why the heck not!?"

"Your mother would kill me for one."

Megan snorted. "Damn right I would." She said as Becky groaned in annoyance.

"Oh come on! I'd be an awesome Hero!"

This got her glares from her parents. "Is this cause I won't let you join the Lacrosse team?"

"Kinda, but not entirely."

"If I let you join it, will you let go of getting your Uncle to train you to join him and the others?" Asked her mother hopefully.

Becky didn't even have to think about that one very long. "For sure, mom!" Came the happy reply as Jesse leaned in to Wally and whispered that their 'Niece' was damn good.

Something that got him grinning in amusement and agreement on. Megan's lower lip trembled. "F-Fine, if, if that's what you want to do. I mean… Its not like its not as dangerous as what Oliver and the others do."

"Mo-"

"Bones have been broken! And that Coach! He's obviously insane for God's sake! But go ahead, join the Lacrosse team!" Cried out Megan before running off.

Tommy and Cisco both sighed, knowing this was a hard thing on her as Megan was quite the over protective mother. Especially given some of the stuff that had happened over the years! "Should we?" Asked Cisco.

"Yeah." Nodding, the two ran off to go after Megan as Becky smirked proudly at herself.

"Sucker."

Oliver narrowed his eyes at her. "You just played your mother, didn't you?"

"Yep."

"You just may be more evil then anything I've ever faced." Intoned the man seriously and gaining an eyeroll or two while Becky preened at that.

"Aww, thanks, Uncle O! You know just the right way to compliment me!"

Oliver just shook his head and wisely left that alone.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh, ain't she a stinker!? I hope folks will have enjoyed this but if not, I do understand. Until next time! And I'll be sure to get a new 'Awarded' chapter out to you guys real soon!**


End file.
